Heartless! But loyal Maybe
by Theloverofthe3inu's4ever
Summary: kagome is one of the riches people in tokyo but she cant get over the fact that her father is trying to hook her up with some over concited jerk who is heartless! Will it ever work out? read and find out.lol
1. rude encounter

Dear fans this is your author coming at you. Well this is the new and improve can you be trusted I changed the name because it suited the description!! Hope you enjoy!!

_**Chapter 1: Rude encounter**_

Kagome was rocking her new skinny jeans when she walks into the carvel store. It had been a rocking day because she had found the converse that she wanted and some new clothing; to make the day rock even more kagome wanted some chocolate chip cookie dough with caramel and chocolate chips. She was with her identical twin Kikyo and her cousin Sango. The trio are always together but there was one person missing Ayame; yes the beautiful wolf demon. Ayame was out with her man Koga, they were all in there 3rd year of high school and Ayame was getting married. So she was planning her wedding while these three were living the life.

"Yo kagome I want cookies and cream with some caramel and it's on you" stated Sango with a grin.

"Hahaha what ever Sango my dear, Kikyo what do you want?"Said kagome

"Well I want what you and my always get, so the usual." said Kikyo

"Damn bitch couldn't you just have said the usual instead of giving me that speech?"Kagome asked

"No you retarded bitch I couldn't "laughed Kikyo

"Ok what ever" said kagome

_**At the cash register:**_

Kagome was getting frustrated because the line was so big. And there was this tall guy in front of her that thought he was the shit and was flirting with every girl he could spot. Well she really didn't know how he looked except from the back he had white hair that reached his butt. He had these sexy jeans and a red shirt. But what caught her attention were those ears on top of his head they looked like 

little dog ears. He was a flirt but he wasn't a challenge she could tell so he was a what ever to her. It was his turn on line and he ordered two chocolate chip cookie dough with caramel and chocolate chip, order of cookies and cream with caramel and a strawberry short cake ice cream. Kagome had to laugh to herself they had things in common. When he finished he actually heard her laugh and turned around and smiled at her .Kagome was stunned at how gorgeous he was but smiled and brushed right passed him, he was stunned to say the least but he just walked away.

_**5 minutes later.**_

Kagome had ordered everything and paid the money. She passed right by the buy with the red shirt but noticed that there was a guy at the table right next to him. He was gorgeous like that other guy but you could tell from a mile away that this guy and the other guy weren't twins and that they have to have different personality. Kagome knew that the one with some kind on boring personality was older then the one who was laughing and that the cuter one was a yokai because of his markings. The younger one was a hanyo, as Kaggy had said in the beginning the hanyo tried to flirt with her, she smiled but rolled her eyes and left. Kagome arrived at her table and she was talking to Sango and Kikyo about being ayames brides maids and that it's going to totally rock when the hanyo sat next to kagome and a guy dressed as a monk sat next to Sango.

"Hey ladies how it going?" asked the monk

"Ummmm everything's fine I guess who are you and your friends who didn't ask if those seats were taken" said kagome

"Well I'm inuyasha and this hear is my cousin Miroku…."said inuyasha before he was interrupted

_**SLAP**_

"_**WHATS WRONG WITH YOU"SCREAMED SANGO**_

"Like I was saying y cousin is a perverted monk and you have to watch out!"Said inuyasha holding in his laughter

"You couldn't say any….thing ear…..lier my best friend is go….ing to kill him." Said kagome laughing

"well what about your names before you leave and leave us hanging with out anything to remember you with" inuyasha smiling at Kikyo who's been quiet and laughing to herself the whole time.

"Well if you may know I'm Kikyo my twin kagome if you may have noticed and the one that slapped the shit out of your cousin is Sango our cousin" stated Kikyo

"Well nice to meet all of you." Said Miroku after he came out of his trance from the slap

"And Sango my dear I am so sorry for my rudeness, it will never happen again" said Miroku

"Damn right it wont what's wrong with you, I don't know you and you come touching my ass I'm a demon slayer and ill kick your ass." Said Sango with venom in her voice

"Before anything else happen, who's that over there you look like him inuyasha" asked kagome

"Ohh ice cube over there. That's Sesshomaru and he's my half brother. Don't worry about him he just has STICK UP HIS ASS" said inuyasha saying stick up his ass loud enough for his brother to glare at him.

"Well what do you know; my guess was right about him. When I saw you I thought you were sexy but your brothers cuter. But I thought he had personality problems because he looks like he hates everything my god."Said kagome to inuyasha

"Ohh yea nice to tell me my half brother is cuter then me but your right he has personality problems and he hates everything, so if I were you I wouldn't mess with fluffy "said inuyasha knowing that his brother was listening.

Out of no were came kagome's favorite Ice cream and landed right on inuyasha head. Everyone started laughing. Inuyasha got red from the embarrassment. Kagome took her finger and took some ice cream from inuyasha head.

"Mmmm my favorite but I like it better in a cup sorry" said kagome dying of laughter

Everyone was laughing hysterically, inuyasha picked up his ice cream and yes he threw his kagome's ice cream a Sesshy.

"Omg I'm so leaving I just got a manicure and my hair done." Said kagome

Then she heard ice cream fight from inuyasha and all hell broke lose. They broke the glass were the ice cream goes and everything else they were so in trouble and it was all because Sesshy didn't like the nick name inuyasha gave him. But the owner of the store called the police and all of them got arrested.

" umm officer can you let me go now I'm kagome Higurashi and these are my friends ill let my dad know about this and all the repairs will be made." Kagome pleaded

" yeah and ill get my dad into it to, I'm inuyasha Taisho my dads Inu no Taisho and he will know of the damage an he will pay since it was my brothers fault , and feel the liberty of arresting him please" said inuyasha earning a glare from Sesshomaru and snickers from everyone else

" well kagome since I am one of your dads employs ill let you off the hook and inuyasha don't do it again and leave your brother alone or ill tell your father and let him know of you and your brothers mistake here . You've only been here 1 day and look what you have done." Said the police officer

"I'm sorry uncle but it was fluffy'S fault you know how he is anti-sociable I was just being nice when he through Ice cream at me" said inuyasha

"I don't care tell your dad and ill see you today at dinner at my house." Said Inuyasha's uncle

"Ok see you later and sre you taking fluffy to the station give him 100 to life uncle "said inuyasha

"No and keep going he's going to kick your ass badly one of these days" said inuyasha uncle smiling when he saw Sesshy behind inuyasha

_**Boom**_

Sesshy had hit inuyasha and everybody was laughing

"OMG GURLS WE ARE SO LATE OUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL US." STATED KIKYO

"Yeah well there going to kill us after they find out what we did" said Sango

"Well let's go" said kagome

They gave a kiss to inuyasha shook Miroku's hand. They all looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru just ignored them and glared at inuyasha. The girls just walked away and started talking about the guys. They all thought Sesshomaru was an asshole with a corrupted mind they thought he was retarded and didn't have any social skill. But that he was very cute.

_**WHEN INUYASHA AND SESSHOAMRU GOT HOME**_

They started fighting right away but someone unexpected walked in and then all hell broke lose.

(Dun Dunn dunnn what's going to happen next? I hope you all like it and enjoy review and tell me what you think ill update soon don't know when but this story going to rock)


	2. sorry

Omfg my fanny's I'm going to the Dominican republic (forcefully by my mother)

Omfg my fanny's I'm going to the Dominican republic (forcefully by my mother). I don't want to go so I have no idea when I'm going to update but while I'm there I'm going to be writing drafts on paper! Ok? Please don't be mad at me I know I haven't updated in ages but preparations are a must! Yes I'm Latin I'm Dominican and Puerto Rican and American!! Lol. Ummm I love you guys and I hope you do review with what I have I'm going to be updating _**you belong to me! **_and my story sorrow or happiness I have had an update a long ass time but my editor is editing it she's great so good bye my lovelies for now and I hope I see you soon!! Or write w.e


	3. peace

I will not be updating anymore

I will not be updating anymore! I am too lazy; I have too much work form high school and too many goals in life. I will still read stories I just won't be writing them. Maybe when everything starts slowing down I will write a new story; that actually is thought through and has perfect grammar and stuff! Well thank you to the people that actually like my story. I hope you guys don't get mad at me! But I promise you will be hearing from me. This also has to do with not appreciating what I write no reviews or nothing but its ok. Bye everyone for now!


End file.
